1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates electrical connectors and more particularly to an electrical connector that has a wireless transmission module accommodated therein so that the signal pins of the wireless network card thereof are converted into signal transmission pins, simplifying circuit layout and lowering construction cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of wireless network technology, the digital technology has entered a new stage, providing a convenient, rapid and reliable internet connection mode. For the advantage of mobility, wireless network technology is free from the constraint of a cable. Further, the easy installation characteristic of wireless network technology enables wireless network technology to satisfy the requirement for home and small office applications. Nowadays, local area network (LAN) technology has been well developed, and is widely used in airport, hotel, coffee shop and many other public places or small groups of buildings, allowing people to browse web pages, to transmit data, to search data, to make transactions, and to send and receive e-mails wirelessly. Therefore, wireless network technology provides a shortcut for people to connect to the internet conveniently.
Further, following wide application of computer, notebook and other electronic devices, the bus transmission architecture of early designed expansion cars and display cards can no longer satisfy the demands. To solve network bandwidth insufficiency, peripheral component interconnect express (PCI Express) architecture is created, covering a wide range of transmission bandwidths. PCI Express can be configured to provide x1, x2, x4, x8, x16, x32 . . . lanes. Each specification has a different pin design. In consequence, the outer appearance and the length are also different. Except the advantages of having a wide bandwidth for wide range applications, PCI Express has small size and low cost characteristics. PCI Express Mini Card and express Mini Card standards are now available to support hot-plug.
Further, the market trend is to create electronic devices having multiple functions for multipurpose application with multiple peripheral devices. Because electronic devices are designed to have a relatively smaller size, the available circuit board space is limited. In consequence, related electronic components must be relatively changed to fit the installation. The connection interface of a PCI Express Mini Card has 26 pins on each of the opposing front and back sides. In order to match the 52-pin design of a PCI Express Mini Card, a matching circuit board must provide 52 slots for receiving the 52 pins of a PCI Express Mini Card. In consequence the circuit layout of the circuit board is complicated and cannot be simplified. Further, due to densely arrangement, the electronic components may contact one another accidentally, causing a short circuit and affecting signal transmission quality and stability. Therefore, it is an important subject to arrange the circuit board installation space and simplify the pin circuit layout for best performance. By means of integrating the antennas and the transmitting and receiving antenna base with the circuit board, enhanced signal transmission quality and strength are achieved.